Green
by SpellboundGothic
Summary: Post-movie. Just a little two part story. First chapter is from the POV of the Monstrous Nightmare and the second from Snotlout's.
1. Green

**Well, first fic actually posted on since those horrible monstrosities that are hopefully erased from the internet. Oh well, enough talk. On with the story.**

* * *

**Green**

My viking's eyes are turning green. Not the nice, normal green the Night Fury's viking has. No. They are becoming an angry green. The same sick green that comes from wanting what one can not have. His own wants were poisoning him in a way no creature's venom could.

Of all he wanted, he wanted the Night Fury the most.

I could not truly blame him. After all, Night Furies are rare and before the day its viking brought it down, few had seen it, let alone caught it. As fierce as I was and as hard as I had fought, I was still brought down. Aside from that, my viking always wants what seems to be just beyond his reach: the Night Fury, the yellow-haired girl, the role of leader. Things he just may never have.

He has become rather good at hiding that horrible green from the others of his kind. The Night Fury's viking didn't seem to notice a thing, the yellow-haired girl is often so focused that she sees nothing at all, and the mirrored ones squabble amongst themselves too often to notice much of anything. Only the Gronckle's viking seemed to notice something was amiss, but he remained silent. To the others, everything was as it should be. He trained with them, ate with them, joined them in much of what he was asked to, this he did as naturally as could be and no one was the wiser. Even I would sometimes forget the awful look that would take over his face once the other vikings (and that Night Fury) were gone. But once he was alone, no other vikings and rarely another dragon, the green eyes would return, often bringing the same soul-rending hatred with it.

I should do something. The green eyes blind him to all but what he does not have, blinds him to what he does have or can get. But what could I do? I have existed for long enough. I have seen what the vikings are capable of when they are filled with hatred, bitterness, or envy. It rarely ends well for anyone.

I watch him disappear through the trees beyond the village, that war hammer of his slung over his shoulder. The forest has felt the results of the green eyes. Rocks and trees were smashed and broken. If it broke with a satisfying enough sound, it would be broken. I seldom followed. These odd rages made him as predictable as a storm, and I had enough scars as it is.

Something seemed to hang in the air, just over the horizon. I did not know what it was, but I dreaded its arrival. My viking would dread it as well... should he live long enough to realize it.

* * *

**Well, that's it. And this will be all, unless I can figure out if I can go anywhere with this without screwing it up too horribly. Anyways, please review if you liked it. And if you didn't, please review anything and tell me what could have been better.**


	2. Red

**Well, gotta thank Nathalia Potter for this one. The idea stuck. So here's part 2. Let's hope it's at least of similar quality to the first. Here we go.**

_____________

**Red**

I hated this. Sure, not having to worry about burning to death and/or being eaten in one of the dragon raids is nice. It didn't make me feel any less sick though.

Before, they saw me as near perfect. A little distracted at times, but I was what they wanted me to be. They all said that I was promising as a Viking. I ever heard a few making bets on how many dragons I would bring down the first raid when I wasn't on the fire brigade. Now... well, now, no one says anything.

Except for Astrid.

Aside from that one time when we fought that dragon, there was hardly any words between us at all, and what was there was all bad. Unless Hiccup was around. Then it'd be a small, forced compliment before disappearing off somewhere.

She was supposed to be mine. Not Hiccup's. Mine.

But then again, I was supposed to be leader too. At least until that runt was born. Hiccup wasn't even named until he was almost a year old. No one is named until it is certain they will live. He was always sickly. He was what every parent dreaded their children to be. And now, he's what everyone wants their children to be.

The forest is usually where I stay for most of the day once everything at the village is done. Just me. Fireworm followed me a time or two, but if she did, she usually was a ship's length or two away from me. Maybe I'm just that horrible to be around. She'll probably leave and go with Astrid or something. I'm sure Ruffnut wouldn't say no to the chance of a Monstrous Nightmare...

I swing at a tree branch in my way. It snapped, but the remaining bit still attached to the tree swung back and left a few scratches above my eye. The world went red. Figures.

I keep seeing things. They're only tricks that the light and my mind are playing on me, but that doesn't make them any better. Every so often, I'll see her face looking down from some tree branch just out of my reach. Then a mere Terror is all that remains after I blink. I walk through a cluster of trees and feel her hair brush against my face. No. Not her hair. Spider webs. Nothing more. Tricks of the light, nature, and whatever mind I have. It doesn't help anything. I only feel angrier.

I swing as hard as I can. A rock shatters benath my mace. The impact going up my arm is a satisfying feeling. I swing at another, imagining it is Hiccup's skull that is shattering beneath the strike rather than a just a rock.

I hear what sounds like laughing and whispering, but it's distant. Even the sounds from the village are closer than it.

I should be going back home. Dad would be annoyed that I skipped on my chores again. I'd catch some hell from him and then maybe some from Fireworm. She's as bad as Mom was. But then again, there are some parts of this forest that I haven't seen yet. Beyond the small nesting areas of the other dragons that refused to live in the village. There may be something there that is worth something on this island. Or there could be nothing.

Nothing. That is what they leave me with. And that is all I have left to lose.

_________________

**This is... a bit disappointing. But then again, since when am I ever satisfied with anything I write? Well, please review and tell me what you think, what could be improved, etc. Until then, I'll be working on another fic. Hopefully it won't spiral into the psychotic nothing stories I'm known for writing.**


End file.
